Cicatrices
by Lady-sakuma
Summary: Una desilución te lleva a hacer cosas inesperadas...¿Qué pasará con los que te rodean?, ¿será posible que puedas cambiar el futuro de los demás?Ryu x Tat
1. Chapter 1

**Primer capítulo**

Desperté… un ser delicado y suave reposaba a mi lado, su respiración era calma y llenaba mi alma de apacible tranquilidad; salí de la cama y me fui a dar una ducha, su aroma aun estaba impregnado en mi piel, entré a la blanca habitación, abrí la regadera y el agua tibia recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo…

Al salir, me puse una toalla en la cintura y con otra más pequeña me secaba el pelo… un hombre moreno sentado al lado del que dormía me miró entristecido, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía el color y la sangre se helaba…

Ryuichi: Ta… Tatsuha… qué… qué haces en casa?

Tatsuha: Qué hace él en tu cama?

No supe qué responder, preferí ganar tiempo, tomé unos pantalones que estaban en el suelo y me fui a otra habitación… allá me los puse, mis manos temblaban de nervios, él apareció en el umbral…

Tatsuha: Te hice una pregunta…

No podía verlo a la cara, nunca me creería que en verdad fue Shuichi el que me buscó todo el día…

Ryuichi: de espaldas al moreno no tengo excusa… agacha la cabeza, los mechones cubren su rostro

Tatsuha: camina a grandes pasos hasta el cantante, lo toma por los hombros y lo encara nada de eso, dime ahora mismo…

Ryuichi: lo mira asustado

Tatsuha: con ojos vidriosos alguna vez has sentido algo por este idiota que te sigue como perro fiel? refiriéndose a él mismo

En ese momento, me sentí el ser más sucio del planeta… no fue hasta entonces que me percaté de mi amor por él… por qué tengo que hacer esto??? No puedo abrazarlo… no ahora que he manchado todo lo nuestro.

Ryuichi: las lágrimas brotan calmas por los azulinos ojos lo siento…

Tatsuha: queda perplejo y se aleja Entiendo… disculpa…. Comienza a caminar

Cuando lo vi alejarse de mí… mi corazón se quebró en miles de fragmentos y cayó disperso por el suelo. Mi cuerpo se movió solo y corrí tras él… lo abracé por la espalda y comencé a llorar a todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

Ryuichi: no me dejes… Shuichi no significa nada…

Tatsuha: nada… pero es él quien está en tu cama… no yo.

Me golpeó y caí al suelo, salió corriendo del lugar…

Más tarde, comenzó a salir el sol… para mi no habrá más luz que ilumine mi existencia, sentado en el mismo lugar donde él me dejó permanecí hasta que Shuichi se me acercó.

Shuichi: Se acerca y se acuclilla al lado del mayor qué pasó?

Ryuichi: Mira el suelo sin reaccionar a las palabras del menor

Intentó por todos, digo, todos los medios de hacerme hablar, pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y no lograban escapar de ella. Pasó el rato, tomo sus cosas y se fue donde su koibito, es lo mejor que puede hacer…

A la tarde, me levanté sin ánimos busqué una manta y me recosté en el suelo… no volvería a usar otra vez aquella cama.

Pasaron los días, no tenía ganas de nada… el sol trataba de iluminarme, como insecto me escondía de la bondad de los rayos solares… no quería sentir la piedad de nadie, ni de él.

Un día llegó K… echó abajo la puerta, me encontró sin dificultad.

K : Qué haces?

Ryuichi: …

K : Todos te buscan lo toma de un brazo y lo levanta mm… qué diablos te está pasando?

Ryuichi: voltea la cara para no verlo nada que te importe.

K : Ahora mismo te duchas y nos vamos a la productora.

Ryuichi: Como desees Se deshace del agarre y camina taciturno al baño

Las gotas de agua… parecían amargas… recorrían mi piel dañándola, sin embargo, logré terminar mi aseo, luego busqué ropa adecuada, nada muy luminoso y fui a la sala donde estaba el norteamericano.

Ryuichi: estoy listo.

K : lo mira Vamos… camina hacia la puerta

Me coloqué una gabardina negra y mis gafas al tono, seguí al manager, me subí al auto y nos fuimos al trabajo. Allá todos estaban felices de verme. Shuichi se me acercó y me susurró algo, no comprendí nada, tampoco deseo saberlo. Me abrazó alegremente, lo empujé a un lado, sé que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero por ahora no tengo deseos de hablar con él; con mi cara seria caminé por los pasillos sin emitir palabra alguna. Todos quedaron mirando, no estoy con ganas de hablar.

Tohma : Sonríe Que bueno que llegaste, estamos atrasados ¬¬#

Ryuichi : Se quita el abrigo, las gafas no empecemos, no tengo ganas de hablar y menos contigo.

Tohma: Está bien, sólo haz un buen trabajo.

Ryuichi: Cállate y comienza a tocar.

Tomé el micrófono… nunca antes las canciones sonaron tan melancólicas, a Tohma le fascinó el nuevo tono de voz, dijo que sería un gran éxito… todo lo contrario a mi vida… para eso estoy, para hacer feliz a los demás… menos a la persona que más me importa y todo por mi maldita culpa.

Fui al baño a refrescarme un poco, cuando salí Mika pasó conversando con … él. Me miró de reojo y pasó. Me di vuelta, seguí a la sala de grabación… seguí trabajando toda la tarde sin descanso.

Al anochecer recién lograron sacarme de la productora, no quería volver a casa así que deambulé por las calles, sin rumbo fijo; llegué a un café nocturno… las mujeres bailaban seductoramente sobre mi, pero eso no me satisfacía… volví a casa…una moto me dio a entender quién había llegado, recostado en la muralla estaba…

Tatsuha: dónde estabas?

Continuará...

Espero que me dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo**

Tatsuha: dónde estabas?

Ryuichi: por ahí…

Tatsuha : Estoy hace 3 horas esperándote.

Ryuichi: no sabía.

Abrí la puerta y entré… el hizo lo mismo, me saqué la gabardina la dejé sobre el sofá, se me acercó por la espalda, quitó de mi rostro las gafas y vio mis irritados ojos.

Ryuichi: se aleja a qué vienes?

Tatsuha: Ya sabes a qué… a buscar mis cosas…

Ryuichi: Has lo que desees…

Subió las escaleras… yo no quería… pero mi curiosidad pudo más… me acerqué silenciosamente y lo vi metiendo todas sus pertenencias en un bolso… me fui a otra habitación y me quedé en silencio…

Tatsuha: Entra al cuarto Por qué estás ahí? se acerca no vas a ayudarme?

Ryuichi: Mirando por la ventana Termina luego y te marchas…

Tatsuha: Lo toma por un brazo y lo jala Dije que me ayudaras ¬¬

Me obligó a ir a la habitación y me arrojó al suelo.

Ryuichi: Qué pretendes? se levanta y lo mira amenazadoramente

No contestó, sólo se sacó la chaqueta, la tiró al suelo y se acercó a mi, su mirada penetrante me hizo retroceder hasta que choqué con la muralla. Me acorraló…

Tatsuha: Aun no entiendo que le ves a ese baka… pero te haré entender a quién le perteneces.

Comenzó a arrancarme la ropa, la temperatura subía con excesiva rapidez, quién diría que un niño de 16 años tendría el descaro de autoproclamarse el dueño de este cantante… ahhh… eso ya no importa… qué saco con pensar cuando…

Tatsuha: Lo toma por el cuello tu cuello… tan delgado… podría apretarlo hasta quebrarlo, así no estarías con nadie más…

Ryuichi: Lo mira serenamente …

Tatsuha: se acerca y lo muerde

Ryuichi: se escucha un gemido que proviene de su garganta Ahhhhh…

Tatsuha: Lo suelta y luego lo mira de pies a cabeza Uhm…

Ryuichi: Aprovecha el momento y se aleja del moreno No me mires así…

Tatsuha: No te he dicho que te vayas, vuelve acá!

Preferí dejar las cosas como estaban, Tatsuha no sabe lo que hace, es mejor que me vista y siga con mi vida. Sin embargo, él no comprende lo que pienso, me tomó por la espalda mientras me ponía unos pantalones, con su puño me obligó ir al suelo.

Ryuichi: Tocándose la mandíbula ¬¬# Estás conforme?

Tatsuha: No… desabrochándose los pantalones aun no…

Su cuerpo caliente quemaba mi piel, tal era su desesperación que me violó toda la noche, mi cuerpo no podía más del cansancio, pero él estaba decidido a hacerme pagar por lo que le había hecho.

Tatsuha: Penetrando salvajemente al cantante Ahora… piensas en Shuichi? golpea la cabeza del mayor en el piso Responde!!!

Ryuichi: No

El dolor era insoportable, pero poco a poco fue tornando a placer, cada vez que me golpeaba sentía mi cuerpo más y más deseoso de castigo, eso suena masoquista, demo… después de todo, es Tatsuha… mi pequeño pervertido.

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un golpe en mi rostro, Tatsuha había roto mi labio y la sangre fluía libremente bañando mi rostro. Traté de limpiarme, pero agarró mis manos con las suyas, se acercó y con dedicación lamió la sangre y la herida.

Tatsuha: Susurrando en su oído Sumimasen…

Fue entonces cuando me levanté y me senté sobre él, su mirada era completamente lujuriosa, tal cual como me gusta verlo… extasiado en sus perversos pensamientos, me abrí de tal manera que su miembro entrara fácilmente en mi cuerpo.

Tatsuha: Aaah…

Cerró los ojos y dejó que yo trabajara, a pesar de todo el tiempo que lo habíamos hecho, su miembro aun estaba duro y deseoso de mi, por mi parte, el mío no había sido masturbado, por lo que me acerqué y le mordí una tetilla para obligarlo a mirarme, lo hizo y con la mirada le indiqué lo que debía hacer. Su ronca voz alentaba mis movimientos, comencé a hacerlo más rápido y a juntar las piernas para apretarlo dentro de mi… su mano acariciaba torpemente mi miembro lo que me provocaba olas de placer indescriptibles. Llegué al orgasmo, mi cuerpo se estremeció, entre gemidos me derramé humedeciendo su mano y torso. Alzó su mano y la llevó hasta mi boca… metió los dedos en ella y probé mi sabor… luego, quizá al verme hacer eso, se vino dentro de mi llenando mi cavidad, levanté mi cola y de mi cuerpo corría su néctar. Mi respiración entrecortada y sus jadeos llenaban la habitación. Me agaché y comencé a asear su entrepierna.

Tatsuha: Qué haces?

Ryuichi: No es obvio?... te aseo.

Tatsuha: O//////////o

Terminé de limpiarlo y luego escalé hasta llegar a su rostro, lo besé profundamente haciéndolo probarse. Lamió los rastros de semen que habían en mi cara y sonrió.

Tatsuha: No sabía que aun te gustara la leche…

Ryuichi: Sí, Ryu-chan es un niño bueno que se toma toda la leche na no da…

Me volvió a besar… pasamos un rato abrazados en el suelo, se quedó completamente dormido, yo lo observaba. El sol, intrusamente irrumpió, me deshice del agarre de él y me fui a bañar… primera ves en días que el agua limpiaba mi cuerpo… sentía que me llenaba de vida. Terminé de asearme y fui a preparar desayuno, antes de eso cubrí a mi koi con una manta.


End file.
